With our new lives
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Zoey and Ellis's wishes have come true, owning horses in a horse farm, rescuing horses, training horses, horse shows, helping other people with their horses. Ellis and Zoey really are training a horse named Kristoff not to go too fast.


After the zombie outbreak ended Zoey and Ellis are now boyfriend and girlfriend and now they were planing on where to live, but they were looking at some nice farms for sale out in the country.

"Now we need a farm, that is great for horses to live."

"You're thinking of raising horses."

"Yes I am Zoey, and we're looking for great prices for a horse farm." Ellis was looking on his laptop of some nice houses that are in horse farms.

"Look at this one Ellis, there's a farm house that is very big; it has a horse barn and it has 40 stalls, a indoor arena 12 sets of jumps, cross country horse jumps and it has a tack room, bathroom, upstairs room and even a trail for trail riding." Zoey pointed out as Ellis looked up the price.

"Wait a second." Ellis read the price and it was a cheap price "450 dollars? that's cheap man, we're buying it."

"See, I knew we would find a cheap farm."

"I'll talk to the owners and we'll see if we want to buy it."

"Good idea."

After a few days later Ellis and Zoey drove to the farm and it was nice.

"I love the smell of country, look at this. It's so great."

"Hello there Zoey and Ellis, I heard you're buying this horse farm."

"Yes we are, I called you guys a few days ago about it."

"Ok then you two follow me." the lady showed the horse stalls to Zoey and Ellis and they were very nice.

"Look at these horse stalls, they're nice and strong."

"40 horse stalls, to keep as much horses as we can." Zoey looked at the horse stalls that they were really nice.

"We're moving here at the end of this month."

"Now let's see the tack room." Ellis said.

"Alright then, let's go to the tack room." the lady showed the tack room that had the riding lesson board that shows people what time they ride, who are they riding and how many people are in the lesson, boarder's lockers, helmet racks, bridle racks, saddle pad racks and saddle racks.

"This is so cool Ellis, I love this barn so far."

"And the indoor arena, we just put new dirt in this room yesterday. How do you like the barn?"

"We love it, so much."

"I'm glad you two love it, and now I'll show you the house near this farm." the lady showed the new house to Ellis and Zoey and they agreed to buy it.

"We love it so much, we'll buy this area."

"Ok that will all come to 460 dollars."

"I'll give that to you." Ellis handed the money to the lady.

"Thank you and we'll be out of here by the end of this month."

"That's great, we'll be moving at the end of this month."

"We'll see you later Ellis and Zoey."

"Ok see you later." Ellis replied as he and Zoey were in the car and they drove away.

After the day Ellis and Zoey bought the house they followed the moving truck to the new house by a horse farm.

"We're getting there now Ellis." Zoey said as she with Ellis drove in the new house which has a horse farm and the lady who got everything that was hers out and helping the moving people bring their stuff in.

After a hour of getting things in the house, Zoey and Ellis were settling themselves in their new home.

"Ellis, I love this house. It's much bigger and better."

"I agree with you Zoey." Ellis then notice what was missing "We're missing something Zoey."

"What?"

"Let's get hay and horse feed and things for the barn, we'll be raising horses."

"Good idea Ellis, let's go buy them."

After a few weeks later Ellis and Zoey got things for horses that they will need and the barn is still missing something.

"We're still missing something."

"What is it Zoey?"

"Horses, we need horses to live in this farm."

"You're right, we'll go buy some horses." Ellis replied.

"We're the couple that nothing will ever stop us." Zoey hugged her boyfriend.

"You're right Zoey, I'll keep you safe in my arms."

The next day Ellis and Zoey were looking up on Thoroughbred horses for sale, on Zoey's laptop.

"We can buy some horses from that man which is across from this barn."

"Let's buy 5 horses to start."

"Good idea."

The next day Ellis and Zoey saw the man who they talked to across the street from their barn with 5 horses.

"Look at them, they're beautiful."

"This black Thoroughbred mare with a blaze is Midnight, she's 13 years old and she's very well trained. This white Thoroughbred gelding is Willy and he's 12 years old and he's very well trained, this brown Thoroughbred mare with a star is Jen and she's 16 years old and she's very well trained, this chestnut Thoroughbred mare with a star and a strip is Lisa and she's 11 years old and this dark bay Thoroughbred gelding's name is Kristoff and he's 7 years old and he's need to be trained."

"Ok we'll train Kristoff, and we'll raise your horses and they'll have a happy life with us no matter what happens."

"Thank you much you two, and if you need any more horses for sale. Just let me know or other barn people know ok."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem."

Ellis and Zoey took their new horses in their stalls and every thing the man gave them goes with the horses; their tack, brushes and blankets. Everything went very well but Kristoff is fixed because the man said he used to be a stallion for breeding and Zoey and Ellis have always wanted a breeding farm.

At the next day Ellis and Zoey notice that there was something wrong with Kristoff he was going very fast when kids ride him, and now they're too scared to ride him.

"Zoey, he still needs allot of training from both of us."

"I see, what happened with the boy he was on him?"

"He was trying to slow him down but he fell off of him."

"We'll train him on to not going too fast."

"We will Zoey."

The next day Zoey went to Kristoff's stall to ride him, Kristoff's ears were forward when he saw Zoey coming in his stall and putting his halter on. Once Zoey had his halter on she walked him out of his stall, and stop him at a set of cross ties.

"Good boy." Zoey groomed him first and was ready to tack him up, she got Kristoff's tack and put it on him and she bridled him without a problem.

In the indoor arena Zoey was trotting on Kristoff and he was ok during his trot until Zoey started to ask him to canter when Kristoff was going very fast, Zoey had to pull back and made him stop.

"We're going to fix about why you're too fast."

The next day Zoey was at green hawk to find a mirding gale for Kristoff because he was going too fast.

"Hello there young lady, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a Thoroughbred size mirding gale, because I have a horse that he likes to go very fast."

"Ok we have one right here."

When Zoey got back from green hawk with the mirding gale she saw Ellis riding Kristoff outside.

"How's Kristoff?"

"He's a bit too fast that I was close to falling off, how was he this morning hon?"

"He was fast when I asked him to canter." Zoey replied as Ellis jumped off of his horse "Maybe this mirding gale would help."

"I see what you mean, the big loop is for the girth and the small loop is for the bridle piece which goes behind the bit."

"Yeah, I hope it works."

"Same here, let's but this on him and we'll see if he slows down by that." Ellis and Zoey put on Kristoff's new mirding gale which fits him very well.

"You ride him with it on first Ellis, we'll see if it helps." Ellis got back on Kristoff and he took off in a fast canter when Ellis was trying to slow him down "Ellis! pull back!"

Ellis pulled back on Kristoff and he started to slow down not fighting with Ellis, he knew that Ellis wanted him to stop.

"It works Zoey!" Ellis called.

"Good for that!" Zoey called back.

After the ride with Kristoff Ellis was leading him outside with his buddy Willy, Kristoff and Ellis walked to the gate as Kristoff tripped and made Ellis slip on mud and fell, Kristoff was getting scared as Ellis grabbed him by the lead room. Ellis was calm and not freaking out like Kristoff is.

"Shh. it's ok Kristoff. Stay calm, I'm here. Nothing's out to hurt you." Ellis talked to him until he opened the gate and let Kristoff ran around the pasture.

Zoey walked out and saw Willy and Kristoff play fighting in the pasture.

"Are they play fighting?"

"They are Zoey, I can tell if they're play fighting or not." Willy and Kristoff came up to Ellis and Zoey as Zoey petted Kristoff.

"How can you tell?"

"When they're fighting is when they're ears are back; it also means they're hitting each other, when they're play fighting they're not hurting each other."

"You sure know allot about horses."

"You do too, because when you were 11 you've been around them. My parents used to have a farm before I left."

"They did? so you've been riding for a long time than me. Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"I don't know, I just don't want you to think I was lying."

"I understand that Ellis, I knew you so well that you would never do a thing like that."

"I'm glad I have a girlfriend that she can trust."

"I'm glad for that too Ellis."

End of chapter 1


End file.
